Hujan
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Setiap ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, selalu saja turun hujan. Apa langit membenci gadis gulali itu?/for banjir tomatceri 2018/ review yaa :)


S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2018

Promt: 46 ( cuaca buruk )

Author: teme no ai

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : Hujan

Rate : T

Kategori : SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

Words : 1245

Summary: S-saver BanjirCeri 2018 ( Setiap ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, selalu saja turun hujan. Apa langit membenci gadis gulali itu?)

...

Hari ini hujan, lagi. Dan entah sudah berapa kali gadis berambut gulali itu menghela nafasnya pasrah, dan sudah berapa kali juga ia harus terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Setiap dirinya dan orang itu membuat janji untuk bertemu, selalu saja begini. Hujan.

Café yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka semakin sepi seiring jumlah pengunjung yang bergerak pulang atau pun pergi ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sakura, gadis bersurai gulali itu masih saja memurtar-mutar jari telunjuknya di atas cangkir kopi yang beberapa jam lalu sudah dipesannya. Manik hijau emeraldnya memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam kopi hitam yang sudah tidak panas lagi.

"Apa ku batalkan lagi, ya?" gumannya pelan setelah beberapa jam hanya diam dan menghela nafas saja. Dia melirik arloji yang melilit pergelangan tangannya, dan dia yakin, ini adalah rekor terlama yang pernah dilakukannya untuk minum secangkir kopi.

Seorang pelayan café menghampirinya beberapa kali, bertanya apakah dia mau pesan menu lain? Namun gadis itu selalu menjawab akan menunggu seseorang dulu, kemudian pelayan itu akan pergi setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal.

Ingin rasanya dia tertawa setiap terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Oh, bayangkan saja, setiap dia dan kekasihnya itu membuat janji untuk bertemu, hujan turun. Biasanya Sakura yang membatalkan janji jika sudah melihat langit mendung, dia tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya itu jatuh sakit akibat hujan. Namun kali ini berbeda, walau pun sejak pagi matahari enggan menampakkan cahayanya karena awan tebal, niatnya untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati tidak surut samasekali. Dia sangat rindu dengan pria itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa kali dia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang selalu dihiasi awan mendung dan tak jarang petir ikut menyambar. Dia ingin mengutuk langit yang terus menangis ketika hatinya bahagia bisa bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Tapi itu mustahil, mana bisa dia mengutuk langit, yang ada langit mungkin membencinya. Mungkin saja.

Namun, beberapa orang pernah mengatkan hujan adalah wujud dari suka cita atau terkabulnya sebuah impian. Hujan juga disebut memiliki kekuatan untuk menghantar doa-doa suci yang dipanjatkan seseorang. Sakura tentu tau itu, kadang dia pun berpikir sebenarnya langit turut bersuka cita saat hatinya dipenuhi harapan akan sosok Sasuke di sisinya.

Bunyi lonceng yang berdenting ketika seseorang membuka pintu café berhasil mengalihkan atensi Sakura dari cangkir kopi di atas meja. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok pria berjas panjang berwarna hitam muncul dari ambang pintu, keadaannya basah kuyup. Sudah dipastikan, pria itu menerobos hujan yang makin menggila di luar sana.

Sakura beberapa kali mengedipkan kedua matanya tak percaya, karena pria yang kini membalas tatapannya itu tidak lain lagi adalah Sasuke. Sakura membuka mulutnya ketika Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya dengan rambut yang masih meneteskan air. "K-kau-"

"Ah… sudah ku duga kau akan menungguku disini." Sasuke mendesah pelan, lalu dibalasnya tatapan Sakura lebih intens.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" bukan, bukan itu yang harusnya dikatakan Sakura. Harusnya dia senang bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya walaupun alam sedang mengamuk di luar.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Biasanya kau akan menelpon jika cuaca buruk lalu mebatalkan acara kita." Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, sepertinya pria itu sempat berlari untuk tiba di café itu. "jadi aku pikir kau masih menungguku."

"t-tapi kau kehujanan, bagaimana kalau-"

"sstt…" Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya, membuat Sakura harus memotong kalimatnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan mati cuma karena masuk angin." Tambahnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya, dia tidak percaya Sasuke bahkan bisa tersenyum diasaat cuaca buruk seperti ini. Padahal dia sangat mengenal pria di depannya itu, Sasuke jarang tersenyum atau menunjukan ekspresianya. Namun kali ini, di saat banyak orang kehilangan _mood_ -nya karena cuaca buruk dan hawa dingin, pria itu malah terlihat sangat hangat. Ya, hangat sekali, sampai Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya ikut menghangat.

"Rambutmu basah, bajumu juga. Kalau besok demam bagaimana?" ucap Sakura masih dengan rasa khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"E-eh?"

"Apa kita hanya berdiam disini dan minum kopi hangat?"

"I-itu…?" Sakura jadi bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau bilang hari ini kita pergi ke taman." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang hujan lewat jendela café.

"Tapi ini masih hujan, kau mau jatuh sakit?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur basah." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menunjukan pada Sakura jas yang dikenakannya sudah basah seluruhnya. "Ayo!"

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, menuntun gadis cerry itu ke pintu keluar, lalu berlari menerobos hujan yang masih deras. Sakura sempat kesulitan membuka matanya karena butiran air yang jatuh ke bumi sebesar biji jagung. Entah itu hanya imajinasinya atau memang kenyataan, dia melihat Sasuke tertawa di bawah hujan, suaranya tidak keras karena terdam suara hujan yang mendominasi. Tapi Sakura bisa mendengarnya samar-samar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, dia melihat Sasuke sebahagia ini.

Apa hujan juga membuat orang bahagia? Sejak lama Sakura sering memikirkan hal ini, dan hari ini dia tau jawabannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Pelan-pelan larinya, nanti jatuh!" teriak Sakura di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Kau kesulitan lari ya? Buka Saja sepatumu!" balas Sasuke dengan berteriak. Mereka kini sedang berlari seperti anak kecil di terotoar jalan, saling bergandengan dan tertawa canggung.

Sakura melirik kaki Sasuke yang masih berlari. Sudah berapa kali pria itu berhasil membuatnya terkejut hari ini, dan lagi, Sakura dikejutkan dengan keadaan kaki Sasuke yang tidak memakai alas sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak pakai sepatu?" pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur bersama air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Aku meninggalkannya di mobil. Dan mobilku masih di taman!" jawab Sasuke yang masih menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, menyulitkan gadis itu untuk melepas kedua sepatu ber-hak-nya.

"t-tunggu Sasuke-kun! Baiklah, aku lepas sepatu dulu," pinta Sakura, kemudian dituruti oleh Sasuke.

Sakura segera melepas kedua sepatunya, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri menunggu di sebelahnya. Gadis bisa merasakan jaket bahkan pakaian dalam yang dikenakannya sudah basah dengan sempurna. Kalau besok dia sakit, tentu Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab.

"Sakura, setiap kita membuat janji untuk bertemu seperti ini selalu saja hujan, apa kau menyadarinya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mengumpulkan perhatiannya kepada pria tinggi itu. "harusnya kau tidak perlu mebatalkan setiap kencan kita jika turun hujan seperti ini." Sasuke merubah posisi tubuhnya, dan kini mereka saling berhadapan, menatap dalam sepasang manik di depan mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura, menumpu kedua tangannya disana. Kemudian berkata, "Hujan bukan hambatan kita untuk bertemu. Ini saja sudah cukup untukku."

"S-sasuke…" Sakura terbata mendengar kata-kata manis sang kekasih. Rasanya dia bisa meleleh lalu hanyut bersama air hujan. Pikiran bodoh itu masih saja sempat terlintas di otaknya, dan tanpa sadar Sakura tertawa tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau manis sekali, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum hingga kedua emeraldnya menyipit. Dia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Ayo!" Lagi, Sasuke menarik lembut pergelangan tangannya, membawa gadis gulali itu munuju taman tak jauh dari café tadi. Sakura tau kekasihnya itu pasti malu sekali sekarang, dia bisa melihat kedua daun telinga Sasuke memerah dari belakang.

Sebuah bangku kayu menjadi pilihan keduanya menghabiskan waktu, sekaligus menunggu hujan reda. Sakura tampak menggosokan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan diri dari hawa dingin di sana. Hujan memang sudah reda, namun awan masih saja kelabu. Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya kedinginan segera memeluk gadis itu, berusaha menyalurkan suhu panas tubuhnya. Sakura membalas pelukan sang kekasih, gadis itu benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

"Sakura, lihat! Disana ada pelangi!" ucap Sasuke, membuat Sakura membuka kedua emeraldnya yang tadi terpejam menikmati kehangatan pelukan Sasuke. Namun Sakura tidak memandang objek yang ditujukan Sasuke, dia memandang kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya dia memandang pelangi itu lewat onix hitam Sasuke.

Indah, itu adalah pelangi terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur di dalam hatinya, dia ingin berterima kasih kepada langit, awan, dan hujan. Berkat semuanya, hal yang sempat dibencinya itu, dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang sangat dicintainya. Uchiha Sasuke.

... Fin :)

Huh, akhirnya jadi juga setelah kebut ngetiknya :v

Makasii yang udah mau mampir, fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat kontes banjir tomatceri 2018 ini, semoga terhibur yaa

Minta riviewnya boleh kan?


End file.
